


Hidden Talents

by maokuuns



Series: You're My Pair [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Arcades, F/F, Fluff, Romance, give them to me, my heart melts for Honoka and all her ships, the great Yazawa Nico-chan makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maokuuns/pseuds/maokuuns
Summary: If she could just impress her, maybe she'd have a chance. Honoka was dense, though. So achingly dense.





	Hidden Talents

**Author's Note:**

> oooo I wrote this at like 4:20 in the morning hfjdhsn y'all only HonoNico  
> also thank you so much for the good feedback on my first fic!! y'all are so kind,, I'm glad this is going well, so I'll do my best to continue with the good fics!!
> 
> based off of their unidolised Cyber UR pair!! maybe I'll turn this into a series?? writing inspired by UR pairs is fun aha  
> edt: I'm adding these little fics to a series ahh
> 
> hopefully HonoNico can satisfy them!! I also hope I kept Nico in character; she can get tough at some points,,

"Come to the arcade with me!" Nico had yelled, practically commanding her group leader to join her. It wasn't like it was of any inconvenience to Honoka, nor was it a problem. She just followed through happily, her smile ever present on her face. If Nico wanted to play at the arcade with her, then she'd play at the arcade with her.

 

"Say, Nico-chan, why did you want to go to the arcade today?" _To hang out with you, stupid._

 

"You looked like you needed to be graced by Nico-chan's mighty presence!"

 

"Oh, is that all? Sounds fun! What are you best at?"

 

Nico let out a wary breath, shoulders slumping. Honoka was so dense. She was cute, and her rather obvious innocence had its charm, but not always. It got frustrating when any advance on the girl went over her head. She couldn't get by without Nozomi or Maki making some joke about her attempts, either. It was hard. "The claw machine! If there's anything you want from one, just ask Nico-chan and she'll be willing to lend you her services!"

 

Honoka's eyes lit up at the mention of the claw machine. She was terrible at the game; she'd lost many coins to the machine in the past. "That's amazing! The claw machine is so hard!" Nico nodded slowly as the younger girl droned on about the struggles she'd faced with the game. Could she even get a word in? She didn't know what to even ask as they neared the arcade. "I wish I was good at the claw machine!"

 

"What game _are_ you good at, then?" Perfect, Nico. A flawless question.

 

"The dancing game!" Honoka threw a fist up and grinned widely at her senior, a proud gleam in her eyes. "I'm the highest score on the game!" She took pride in her dancing skills, especially after becoming an idol. "We should dance together!"

 

"Surely you aren't better than I am!" Nico retorted, a fire in her eyes. She'd beat Honoka and impress her; a plan that could not go wrong.

 

* * *

 

Honoka won, again and again and _again_. It didn't matter what song they chose, or how much the younger of the two payed attention to the game. She always won, and Nico wasn't having it. "There's no way you're this good! I'm just having a bad day!"

 

Honoka laughed brightly, shoulders shaking. "Then let's try the claw machine! You can cheer yourself up by winning something!" Her beaming smile only widened when Nico huffed, trudging over to the many claw machines. She bounded after her, quite happy with her winning streak.

 

"Which one, then?" Nico asked, looking over her shoulder to find Honoka. The ginger-haired teen was already making her way to one, so she rushed over to avoid losing her.

 

"This one!" It was full of stuffed bears of multiple sizes. "Say, Nico-chan, this one looks like you!" Honoka pressed her finger to the glass, pointing out a small, light pink coloured bear, it's eyes closed in a sleepy manner. It was decorated with two small red bows on its ears, similar to Nico's red ribbons. "Can you grab that one?"

 

"What kind of question is that? Of course I can!" Nico pushed a coin into the machine and effortlessly moved the crane. Honoka watched with wide eyes when Nico pressed the button, the claw moving down and catching the bear by it's arm. "This is Nico-chan's special, hidden talent!" She threw up a peace sign next to her eyes, a smug smile gracing her cute features.

 

"Amazing, Nico-chan!" Honoka gratefully took the bear when Nico handed it to her. "It's cute, like you!" The third year faltered at the compliment, but quickly crossed her arms and nodded in approval.

 

"Only the cutest for me!" She looked into the machine with an skeptical eye. "Do you want one, Honoka? I suppose I can get you one-"

 

"Would you?!" Honoka jumped a couple times in excitement. "Yes! That one!" She set Nico's bear onto her ebony locks so she could whip around and point at a dark brown bear, a little larger than Nico's pink one. It had a yellow coloured ribbon tied around it's neck, just like Honoka's ribbon, and the same sleepy look on its face. "It looks like me, so we can match!"

 

Match? Nico's eyes gleamed at the thought. Perfect! If she and Honoka matched with their stuffed animals, then she'd have taken a step forward in the process of winning over her heart. "Of course!" She inserted another coin and moved the handle carefully and precisely. Out of habit and focus, she stuck out her tongue and eyed it from the side, making sure she had a clear shot.

 

Honoka pressed her hands and her cheek to the glass, eyes wide and mouth ajar. "You've almost got it, Nico-chan! You can do it!" With encouragement like that, how could she let her down? The claw slowly descended and grasped the bear tightly. "You got it!"

 

Nico grinned and pulled out her prize, holding it up to Honoka proudly. "Your prize, Honoka! You have to name it after me, Yazawa Nico, since I won it for you!"

 

Honoka took the bear and held it to her chest, ocean hues sparkling. Nico took her bear off her head and leaned back when Honoka lent forward. "Of course, Nico-chan!" Her pale features started to glow a bright red when her leader continued, "So name yours after me! We're matching after all, right?" Why was Honoka so bright? It was hard to watch her sometimes.

 

"S-Sure! It's only right, since we're matching!" She averted her ruby gaze and huffed. Why couldn't Honoka always be more forward?

 

"Oh, I know!" Her gaze flit back to the younger girl. "How about I teach you how to dance to my favourite song?" What? "That's my talent, and I can share it with you since you shared yours with me!"

 

Nico blinked, watching Honoka throw her arms out, one holding her bear securely. She started doing some of the arm movements, grin dazzlingly blinding. So bright. "F-Fine! I'll beat you after this, so don't complain when I'm better than you!" Honoka took a hold of her free hand and tugged her back to the dancing game, her smile growing.

 

"That's okay-!"

 

"Don't just drag me, Honoka!"

 

Her hand was warm. Learning to dance to her favourite song was fun, and the body heat she emitted was comforting. Still, she couldn't help but sulk over the fact that Honoka would be as dense as she usually was tomorrow. So she focused on Honoka's instructions and decided to enjoy the younger's boldness while it lasted.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was fine,, again, any criticism and feedback is greatly appreciated!!


End file.
